Various forms of catch structures for persons wishing to escape by the exterior of a tall building have been heretofore provided. However, these structures have not been constructed in a manner to be readily erected and supported in position between adjacent vertically spaced outwardly projecting balcony structures on the exterior of a building. The utilization of an occupant catch structure which is readily removably supportable between adjacent vertically spaced balcony structures enables persons on higher floors to drop into the catch structure and rescue personnel disposed on the lower balcony structure from which the catch structure is supported to assist persons landing in the catch structure.
Examples of previously patented emergency escape catch structures and other devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 567,642, 1,012,947, 2,343,661 and 3,805,916; East German Pat. Nos. 36,542, 32,722, and 65,656; German Pat. No. 950,755; French Pat. Nos. 636,300, 1,387,326, 1,408,795, 1,435,582 and 1,490,572; and French Addition Nos. 71,253 and 944,002.